Two black Mercedes
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: Loosely based off of "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood, obviously I don't own the rights to that particular song, but hey I wanted to get back into writing. Simple One-shot with Regina and Marian.


**A/N: **Once upon a time sadly doesn't belong to me. This is only meant to be a one shot to get back into the groove of writing again, it's been a little while, and school is… well not hard, just tedious. While this may not be my best work, I'm hoping it's not my worst either.

Two black Mercedes slowly made their way up the gravel road and into the cemetery before they slowly came to a stop where a small group of people was standing, waiting to pay their respects to Robin Hood. A woman got out of each, one being Regina Mills, the other Marian Hood, and as the two women made eye contact they nodded to one another before walking towards the small circle of close family and friends.

As they all stood and listened the preacher spoke of the good man that Robin Hood was, and how he had done so much for everyone in their church. Soon, Will Scarlet spoke of his brother and how he was a good friend, and had always done what he thought was best. Both women wore grim expressions, but neither one actually let a single tear fall for the man, their supposed beloved. Others stood up and spoke, but no one seemed truly sincere in their words. Soon, they stood around the grave and each leaving a single rose on the coffin before they all threw dirt on top of it and allowed it to be lowered into the ground.

_Marian stood flipping through Robin's phone before she came across a strange number with no name, it appeared frequently, something she found odd, the only other person he normally called was Regina, his known Mistress. She wrote the number down, and Regina's and made the phone call waiting for someone to pick up. _

"_Hello?"_

_Hanging up quickly she realized he'd been lying to her, there was another women other than Regina. So she texted Regina from her phone, and soon they spoke about what they had to do._

"_I did my part, you know what has to be done now"_

"_Already done, everything will be finished by noon tomorrow."_

"_Good, goodbye Regina."_

"_Goodbye Marian"_

As the two women left the cemetery the shared a crimson smile, and a nod before leaving, it would be the one and only time they would ever see each other.

"_I'll be home soon my love."_

"_Okay, and Robin dear?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do drive carefully"_

"_Don't I always?"_

_Screeching tires filled the background as a scream was released, and glass shattered. Whimpers of pain could be heard, but those too were soon silent._

"_You shouldn't have lied Robin…"_

_A text was sent to Regina… 'It's done'_

…_and then 911 was called._

"_Hello, 911? I believe my husband was just in accident, he was on the phone with me, and then I heard screaming, and I think glass shattering…"_

'_I shall see you at the funeral then.' Was the response…_

…

"_Mrs. Hood?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your husband was involved in an accident."_

"_What is he okay?!"_

"_He didn't make it ma'am, my condolences."_

"…_Thank you officer… I'll just… I'll be down soon."_

"_Uh… alright Miss."_

"_Good day, Sir."_

…

"_In the case of Benjamin Greely, we find the defendant guilty of negligent manslaughter by vehicle and hereby sentence him to a year in prison, and a fine of $5,000"_

_Cheers were heard throughout the courtroom, people hugged, but Regina Mills just nodded to the defendant subtly, waited for confirmation and then left. Marian Hood also nodded to the man when no one was looking, waited a few more moments and left. Her work here was done; she had been the grieving wife._

…

"_Does $30,000 sound like enough money Mr. Greely?"_

"_Listen lady, I could get three years for this, and there's a fine of $5,000 on top of that. I have a mother to think about."_

"_While that may be so, it will cover your $5,000 fine, and pay off the rest of your debt. If it makes you feel better I'll make sure she gets a good place at a far better retirement home while your gone. I'm asking you to run a red light, not use a sniper rifle."_

"…_alright, it's a deal."_

"_No word to anyone about this, or I'll make sure you go down as my accomplice and there will be no help for your mother. Understood?"_

"_Look, my Ma thinks I'm an idiot, I assure you that no one is going to think I ran the red light on purpose."_

"_Good. I'll pay you when it's done."_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, I need at least half now."_

"_Fine, meet me in the park by 5, no followers, and sit at the bench off of Main Street."_

"_Alright."_


End file.
